


Exercising Your Werewolf

by Akinasky



Series: Sterek Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, SterekBingo 2018, Werewolf Derek Hale, sbdogs, sbflowercrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: When Stiles can't take Derek out to the woods for a run he takes him to a nearby park. This time there is a little girl with her parents and she wants to give 'Miguel' a present.





	Exercising Your Werewolf

After Derek showed up as his wolfy self on Stiles’s FBI doorstep and they figured out a way to get him out from under the ‘wanted’ and person of interest crap, they figured out that one of Derek’s favorite things was running around in his wolf form. Most of the time, Stiles and Derek would head to the forest but on days when they were both wired but too exhausted to go far, they headed to nearby park.

Stiles carried a leash though it wasn’t attached to Derek’s ‘collar’ which was a thin dog collar that Derek could easily slip in and out of in either form. Once the park came into view Derek took off running. There were a few other people in the park so Stiles called after him, “Hey! Get back here!”

Derek turned and snarled at him and Stiles nodded towards the family with the little girl who was looking at the loose wolf/dog like they were about to be mauled. Derek deflated a little and returned to Stiles’s side so he patted his ‘roommate’ on the side.

“He’s tame, actually he’s my FBI partner.”

The parents nodded but they were still holding their little girl pretty tightly. Stiles motioned Derek over to the other side of the park and motioned him off. Derek found a stick and brought it back. It was the first for them but Stiles heaved the stick away from the family and watched as Derek raced after it. Stiles glanced at the other people in the park every once in a while, but mostly kept his eyes on Derek.

He enjoyed watching Derek like this, after seeing him in pain and angry for years. After watching him call everything into question, trust and family. This Derek pranced and chased sticks, he cuddled with Stiles as a wolf and a human.

“Mister?” someone asked.

Stiles turned and saw the little girl holding something in her hands with her parents standing behind her still looking nervous. Stiles crouched down and smiled at the little girl, “Yes?”

“I made something for your friend, can I give it to him?” she asked in her shy little voice.

Stiles took a closer look and realized it was a handful of flowers and he smiled sweetly at her. Stiles looked back to the parents, “She’s precious.”

The parents nodded graciously, still looking at Derek nervously.

“He won’t hurt her,” Stiles said again and waved Derek up to stand next to him. While Stiles was kneeling down, he was about even with Derek’s neck and head. He patted the big beast on the side and spoke, “She has a present for you Miguel, can you let her give it to you?”

Derek huffed then slumped to lay down in front of the girl. Stiles’s hand was still over his back, like he could protect Derek even though the werewolf had rarely needed help from the scrawny human – except for all the times he had needed Stiles’s help.

The little girl held out the handful of what looked like flowers and she shook it out a little then laid it down on Derek’s head and Stiles snorted, then tried to force the laughter down. Derek looked at him and huffed, then sniffed at the little girl’s hand.

The flower crown settled in between Derek’s ticking black ears and Stiles patted the wolf’s side and smiled at the girl. “That’s a really sweet present. Thank you.”

The little girl smiled, her grin was radiant as she waved at Derek and Stiles before she rushed back to her mother and father. The parents waved and Stiles smiled as they walked away.

He turned and snapped a quick picture of Derek with his crown before the werewolf destroyed it. “You look great!”

Derek sneezed, shaking the crown a little on his head but it stayed there.

“You know you are going to have to keep it right?”

Derek sighed and laid his head back on the ground, crown still a little cockeyed but there. Stiles moved and settled down next to his boyfriend and took selfies with him, figuring he had about ten minutes before Derek needed to move again.

For now he was just going to enjoy the silliness of Derek Hale who was the most handsome werewolf ever is lying in the park with a flower crown on his head from some random little girl.

Best date ever!


End file.
